Moonlight
by LoveSuperman
Summary: Maddie is an Alpha werewolf, after her family was killed by hunters, everything changed for her. After her friend Laura is killed, she goes back to find out what happened to her. What she thought would be something easy, turned out to be the most complicated event in her life. Exploring love, friendship, fear and the supernatural in the lives of the people in Beacon Hills.
1. Reunited

**Reunited**

_**OMNISCIENT**_

_Manhattan, New York_

"She's dead, Maddie."

Three words that had changed her life in just one simple moment. It felt as if the world shifted around her, changing everything. She hadn't expected such a thing to happen, she hadn't expected her to die, to be gone just like that. No matter how much pain she felt on the inside, on the outside she looked calm, collected, like if the news hadn't affected her at all.

"How'd she die?" She asked.

"He didn't give me all the details," Dylan replied.

"He who?"

"Derek."

Maddie growled at the mention of his name. There were few emotions she liked to show, and anger was one of them. Her anger was feared, her anger made everyone afraid of her, just like it was supposed to. She was an Alpha, a leader, she had to be strong.

"We're going back," Maddie declared.

Dylan stared up at her in shock, he couldn't believe it. He never thought he'd see the day where she would finally want to go back there. "Are you sure, Maddie?" Dylan asked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be telling you," she snapped.

"Will it just be us?" He asked.

Maddie shook her head, crossing her arms as she paced around the living room. "No, it won't be just us."

"Who'll go?" He was curious, he couldn't think of anyone that Maddie would want with her.

"Well, as much as I want you with me, Dylan, I need someone who can manage the company, and you're the best man for that."

"What are we going to tell the board?" Dyan inquired.

Maddie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I'm not the acting CEO of the company Dylan, that's you. I just own it. You can take care of it while I'm gone. I'm sure you can manage Ace Networks without me."

"Alright then, who will you take?"

"Jayden and Makayla, that's it for now I don't need many with me."

Dylan plopped down on the table, running a hand over his face. "When are you leaving?" He asked, looking up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Tomorrow," she answered. "Call them, tell them what's going on, tell them to pack their bags. It won't be a short trip."

She turned away from him then, walking out of the meeting room with a quick stride. She had never wanted to go back to that place, but she had to find her best friend's killer.

* * *

_Beacon Hills, California_

There were three cars driving through the town center. Three very expensive cars. One was a sleek black Bugatti Veyron, the latest model. It was at the front, driven by Maddie, who was trying hard not to get distracted by all the old memories in the place. Another car was a shiny silver Aston Martin One-77, this car was also the latest model. It was driving behind the Bugatti, driven by Jayden, who was thinking of everything that was happening around him. The last car was a polished red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, this was also another car from of the latest model. It was at the back, driven by Makayla, who was incredibly excited for this trip. All three of them were heading to a house a little into the woods. The old house that Maddie and her family used to live in before they died. The home was still intact, and no matter how much she was dreading going back, she couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling up inside her at the thought of seeing her old home again.

Maddie clenched her hands on the steering wheel as she took in her surroundings, she hadn't been in Beacon Hills for nine whole years, not since she was fifteen. It had been hard enough to come back the first time, but the second one somehow seemed so much worse.

She still couldn't get the images of when she was thirteen out of her mind. The knock on the door. Her younger self opening the door to reveal the Sheriff at the door. He had come to deliver the news personally, her parents had been killed, jumped and shot on their way out of the grocery store. She had known such a thing would be impossible, her parents wouldn't have died with just that. And then Dylan had told her how everything had happened, the Kate Argent had killed them, Dylan did not know why, but they had. A week later Dylan, his wife, and Maddie left town, moving to New York, where most of the family pack resided.

Her pack ran throughout all of North America and South America, more than ten werewolves in every state, and she somehow managed to keep in touch with every single one of them. She was a great leader, one of the most powerful, one of the most known, and the only one with more than five hundred thousand in a pack. Maddie's pack was the only pack that large, the pack that was in second with the largest amounts of wolves was one of a close friend and that pack only had fifty-three. No one outside of her pack really knew how she managed to have such a large pack, but she did.

Her mind turned away from her pack and back to the being in Beacon Hills. This was her second time coming back. Her first had been two years after she had first left, when she was fifteen. She had been in town for six months, and even though she hated being in the town, she still couldn't help but love the time she spent in town on those months.

A smile appeared on her lips as she traveled down memory lane. She loved the few months she had spent in Beacon Hills, and again, she left with a broken heart and she hadn't stepped a foot in the town since then. Not even when the fire happened.

She pulled up into her old house, the driveway large enough to fit all three cars. It still looked the same as it had years ago. Still surrounded by the same woods, still the same shade of white, still as large and nice as she remembered. It was safe to assume that Dylan had made sure someone was taking care of the house.

Maddie wondered if her home still looked the same on the inside, she was sure that Dylan couldn't get rid of all of the old stuff her family had in that house, but she knew he must've made sure other stuff was put in.

There was a knock at her window, her head snapped to the side, landing on Jayden, who was peering curiously at her through the glass. She gave him a small, sheepish smile and reached for the door handle, waiting for Jayden to move out of the way so she could open the door.

As she took in a whiff of the air surrounding her, memories of her life in Beacon Hills came rushing back to her, everything speeding through her mind at a million miles an hour.

"You alright, Maddie?" Jayden asked.

When she looked over at him, she noticed his dark brown eyes were showing both worry and curiosity. She sent him a small smile, nodding her head. "Just trying to get used to the town again."

"I love the house!" Makayla squealed, jumping up and down on the driveway, her eyes wide with excitement as she stared at the large home. "I love it so much!"

"You haven't even been inside," Jayden stated.

"I don't care, it looks amazing!" She screamed excitedly, running up the steps of the house to go to the door. Makayla tried the knob, groaning in frustration when she found it was locked. "It's locked!"

"You need a key to get inside, sweetie," Maddie said slowly, a large amused smile on her face.

"I'm not stupid," Makayla muttered, shuffling her feet.

Jayden laughed loudly, shaking his head, "Sure you aren't," he replied.

As Maddie walked up to the door, she turned to glare at the blonde, when she was sure he noticed, she looked back at the door, sliding the key inside.

"You're not stupid, Makayla, you just act on impulse, you don't think before you do something."

It was true, Makayla was one of the smartest people she knew, for only starting her sophomore year, she already knew things that many people in the world didn't know. She was a genius.

As soon as Maddie opened the door, she felt a slight stab at her chest as she looked in. She could just picture her mother's head poking out from the doorway leading to the kitchen when she opened the door, asking how her day way. Or the rare occasions when she got home just after her dad, walking in when he was barely taking off his blazer. She missed them, she missed them so much.

"Nice place," Jayden commented, walking past Maddie and Makayla to look around. "Can we pick our own rooms?"

"Master bedroom is off limits, and you'll notice which is my room as soon as you step in there, go ahead, explore."

The two took off into the house, leaving Maddie standing at the doorway. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and lightly trailed her hand over the wooded surfaces of the house, touching the small decorations she recognized from her old home. She was right, Dylan had changed a few things, but everything was still pretty much the same.

She didn't want to go up to her room just yet, but she didn't really have a choice, she had so many memories in that room that she had tried so hard to forget, so hard to get rid of him. She stopped at the front of her bedroom door, slowly, she opened it. Her room was the second largest one in the house, and it was on the third floor. Like all the other rooms in the house, it was sound proof. The carpet was a plush white, and a king sized bed was pushed against the wall in the middle. There were two nightstands, one on each side of the bed. In front of the bed, there was a large HD television up on the wall. Underneath there was a sort of counter, it held many DVD's and many movies which were still used with VCR. There was DVD and VCR players, along with all sorts of game consoles and their games. On the left side of her bed, at the wall that had the exit door, there were three bookshelves, each one completely filled with her favorite books. There was also a desk with a lamp, an iMac, a MacPro laptop next to it. One the other side of the room, there was a door that led to the balcony, facing the backyard and the forest. On the right side of the door, there a cocoon hammock, she noted there was a remote beside it on a nightstand, she knew immediately it was to move the TV's position. On the other side of the door, there were shelves lining the wall, holding some of her childhood toys, pictures and many other things. The wall to her right had two doors, one on each side of the TV, one led to a large, nice bathroom with had a Jacuzzi and the other was an incredible large walk-in closet, which held an assortment of her clothes and some new stuff.

Slowly, she made her way to the shelves lining the wall, her eyes trailing over the pictures. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, there was pictures with both her dad and mom, with her aunt, who had been killed long ago by hunters, there was even some pictures with her in many of the Hale's. Her eyes landed on a picture that had nothing to do with her own family or the Hale's, it was her twelve year old self, holding a four year old little boy to her chest. The same little boy she'd babysat since he was tiny baby. She remembered that, when she was ten, the little boy's parents had trusted her enough to babysit the boy for a few hours while they went out. When she had come back, she had gone straight back to babysitting him, surprisingly he hadn't forgotten her. How much she missed him. _Jackson._ Maddie wasn't even sure if he would remember her, she had kept in touch with her parents, and she would sometimes send a letter or e-mail to him, but he never replied, she had always figured he had moved on with his life.

When her eyes landed on the last picture, her heart went into a frenzy, there she was, her fifteen year old self with him, smiling widely at the camera, as if there was no care in the world.

"Maddie?"

She whipped, all emotion wiped away from her face. She looked over to see Makayla standing at the doorway, her brown eyes wide as she stared at her Alpha.

"What's up?" Maddie asked, her eyebrows raising.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," the younger wolf replied.

"About?"

"School," she informed. Looking up, Makayla noticed the expectant expression on Maddie's face and sighed, "I mean, I'll be alone in there, there will be no one else like me."

Maddie took a deep breath, "Makayla, it doesn't matter if you're going to be alone in there or not. It won't matter. Just get through the classes and get back to us. esides, as long as you know the right people, school will be the easiest thing in the world."

"Who did you know in high school?" She asked, knowing someone as beautiful, badass, and awesome as Maddie had to be one of the most known and wanted girls in school.

Maddie tensed up for a moment, a frown coming onto her face, "He Hale's," she replied. "Besides, allot of people that I was amazingly cool because my family had money."

Makayla didn't know who the Hale's were, but she knew better than to ask, she could tell by the expression on her Alpha's face that Maddie did not want to be asked.

"Why does everyone care about money?" Makayla asked.

"Because money gets you things," Maddie shrugged. "But, that's not the point, everything will be fine at school. Besides, me pulling up in a bad ass Ferrari is sure to draw some attention," she winked, chuckling as Makayla giggled.

* * *

Scott sad on his bed, tying the laces on his lacrosse stick, he was breathing evenly, freezing when he heard a noise from outside. His head snapped to the side, a frown etching onto his face. When he heard the noise once again, he stood from his bed and quietly walked over to the door, grabbing the baseball bat he kept by it and heading out into the house in search of whoever was making the noise.

He reached the front porch in no time, looking around cautiously. A loud scream erupted from his mouth when he sat the dangling boy in front of him. That same boy, who was hanging upside down in front of Scott, screamed as well, his arms flailing around.

The two stopped when they noticed who was the person in front of the other. "Stiles?" Scott screeched, "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles let his arms dangle as he looked at his best friend, "You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles exclaimed in reply, not bothered at all by the fact that he was hanging upside down. He studied Scott for a moment, frowning when he noticed the wooden bat. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott almost yelled, looking at his friends with wide eyes.

"A pre-" he cuts off, laughing. Stiles untangled himself from the vines he was hanging from and dropped down to the ground, balancing himself easily. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon Department, and even the State Police."

"For what?" Scott asked curiously, letting his arm fall down to the ground, the bat in his hand.

Stiles placed his hand at his hips, a small smile appearing at his lips, dark brown eyes shining in excitement, "Two joggers found a body in the woods," he informed.

Scott's chocolate brown eyes widened, "A dead body?" He gasped.

Stiles' face fell flat as he looked at his best friend. "No, a body of water," he replied sarcastically. "Yes, dumbass a dead body," he sighed exasperated.

"You mean, like murdered?" Scott asked slowly, feeling a sort of darkness creep inside him, he could feel his heart accelerate as he thought of a killer out there.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's," Stiles shrugged.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott inquired, feeling confusion take over.

Stiles grinned, the excitement he been trying so hard to keep inside finally bubbling up to the surface, "That's the best part, they only found half," he gushed. He looked back at Scott, completely serious, nodding his head, "We're going."

* * *

"Thank you for having everything all ready for when we got here," Maddie said into the phone, looking up at the white ceiling of her bedroom, sprawled out on her bed.

_"You're welcome,"_ Dylan replied._ "It's the least I could do, I made sure everything was done quickly enough."_

"I noticed," Maddie said.

_"How are those two holding up?"_

Maddie's sapphire eyes blinked up at the ceiling. Dylan was the closest thing she had to a father figure since her parents' death, him and his wife had always taken care of her. She closed her eyes, staying quiet for a moment as she turned around all the thoughts in her head.

"Makayla's nervous about school, Jayden hasn't commented on anything," she informed.

_"Really? I had expected Jayden to be the first one talking,"_ Dylan laughed.

Maddie cracked a smile, Jayden had always been a happy soul, always smiling, laughing, joking around, he could make everyone happy. "I'm waiting for it, I'm thinking he'll start sometime tomorrow," she declared, looking over at the clock at her nightstand, she frowned, "What are you even doing up? It's like one in the morning over there."

_"Just wanted to check in with you before I went to bed,_" Dylan replied.

"Well, you checked in, now go to sleep," she ordered, she didn't wait around for a goodbye, she didn't like goodbyes, and she found no use in saying something like that, she knew she would be seeing Dylan again, she didn't need to say goodbye.

She let her iPhone 4S slide from her hand and onto the bed. Maddie couldn't deny that she had missed her home, everything was almost exactly the same, and she had missed every single part of it. The smell, the trees, the sky, everything. She picked up the picture she had been staring at for the last hour, her and Jackson with wide grins on their faces. Jackson had constantly been on her mind when she was away, always wondering whether or not he was okay, whether or not he was being a good kid.

With a sigh, she stood from the bed, walking over to the shelves and setting the picture back to where it used to bed. Her eyes wandered to the last picture on the shelf and narrowed her eyes. The picture was face down on the shelf, she didn't want to move it, but she didn't want to see it. Putting the picture back on the shelf, she traced her finger over Jackson's small face before heading over to her balcony. Taking a deep breath, she jumped off the three story high house and landed on the ground in a crouch, heading off into the woods as she shifted, though not changing completely into her Alpha form, she didn't need to do that, so instead she kept the form she had always used when she was a Beta.

Running through the woods was a familiar thing, she had done it many times in her past, there was something about just running past all the trees that made her happy. Happy, funny how she could only find that while she was running in the dark, alone.

Maddie stopped when she heard the sound, it was faint, barely a sound, but it was there. She stopped running, standing tall as she shifted back to her human form, she had always been a quick shifter, even if it she got a surprise attack, she would be able to shift easily.

She was knocked down to the ground from the side, she shifted quickly, grabbing onto the arms of her attacker. The two rolled around on the ground, trying to pin the other down. Maddie finally grabbed a good hold on the man and pinned him down, an angry growl ripping from her throat.

"Madison?"

She blinked, her red eyes flashing back to their regular blue, canines retracting as she stared in shock at the man that lay under her. He was staring up at her with the same shock written across his features, pale eyes wide.

"Derek?" She whispered.

Using her distraction to his advantage, he managed to flip them around, pinning Maddie down to the floor with a growl of his own. "What are you doing here, Madison?" He asked.

"I'm guessing the same thing you are," Maddie replied. When she noticed the confusion written across his features, she scoffed. "What did you think would happen when you told Dylan? That I would just find out and let it drop?"

"I didn't expect you to come here," he replied cooly. But not matter how cold he sounded, how uncaring, and angry he acted, he couldn't help but be happy to see her, it'd been so long, six years to be exact. Not since he was eighteen, when his family was murdered and Laura and him had left town, Maddie had been there, supporting them in anyway she could, of course, back then he hated her, he wouldn't talk to her at all after what had happened between the two three years before. But more importantly, he hated himself.

"What did you expect?" Maddie snapped.

Derek frowned, "I don't know," he muttered.

With one swift movement, Maddie took charge of the situation once again, flipping them over and bringing her hand up to his throat, pinning him down. "You know I like to be in charge, Derek," she told him.

That snapped him out of all his thoughts and back to the situation at task. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Seeing her again, after everything, it was painful, it was complete torture. Finally, after staying quiet for a moment, he decided to speak.

"I remember," he replied, a smirk showing itself on his lips.

To say she was shocked was to say the least. Maddie had expected him to be angry again, to shove her off and not speak to her at all, but his reaction surprised her.

"Then you know how much I like being on top," she declared, drawing out the sentence with an amused smile on her face.

Derek had manage to unpin his arms from under her legs and softly removed her hand from his throat, letting it rest at his shoulder. He looked up at the woman that was straddling him, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You weren't the only one, you were a beast when you took over."

Maddie's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, feeling his hands at her thighs. "What game are you playing at, Derek?" She spat.

"I'm not playing any game," he replied easily. "I'm just remembering all the wild sex we had."

"I don't know if you're trying to be funny or not, Derek, but this isn't going to work out for me. There has to be something wrong with you, you wouldn't be acting like this."

In annoyance, he rolled them around once again, pinning Maddie's hands above her head and smirking down at her. "You may have liked being on top, Madison, but I know for a fact that you loved it when I took over."

"What do you want?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, glaring, face hardening into his usual stoic expression. "Why are you out here?"

"I already told you why," Maddie replied.

"No, why are you out here, in the woods?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I went for a run, Derek, what else would I be doing?"

"It's no safe to be out here like this," he responded.

"Why's that?"

"Well, first of all, there's him, and second of all, there's dozens of cops walking around this place."

Maddie frowned, "I can defend myself against him, he's weak," she snarled, just thinking about him made her incredibly angry, she didn't like other like her. "And why are the police here?"

"They found her body."

"I thought you had it."

Derek shook his head, "No, I didn't even know she was dead."

"But Dylan said you told him she was dead!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I did tell him that, but I wasn't positive at the time, but I was ninety nine percent sure."

She was confused, her brain was processing all the information, but it seemed to be taking its time with the job. "If they already found her body, then what are they looking for?"

"She was in half, Madison. They only found half of her."

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Scott declared, following Stiles at a close proximity. Walking through the woods at a fast pace.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles declared, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his head, his buzz cut being a very comfortable thing to him.

Scott sighed in annoyance, "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," he informed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said sarcastically, trudging on forwards through the woods.

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott snapped, "In fact, I'm making first line," he added.

Stiles turned to look over at his best friend, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "That's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott rolled his eyes, looking at Stiles with narrowed eyes. He decided to change the subject, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to win an argument against Stiles, and even if he could, he didn't want to argue about it at the moment. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" He asked.

"Huh, I didn't think about that," Stiles shrugged, shining the flashlight over the leaf filled floor.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about," Stile chuckled.

Scott paused, taking out his inhaler, "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," he declared, taking off the cap.

"I know."

Scott breathed in the liquid from the inhaler, nodding appreciatively as he looked down at it. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," he offered.

Before Stiles could answer, someone appeared in front of him. She was about his height, dressed in all black leather, her hair up into a ponytail. She was staring at them with raised eyebrows, brown eyes completely amused.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Who are you?"

"Makayla. Who are you?" Makayla asked.

Stiles stared at her, completely surprised. "I'm Stiles, who are you?"

Both Makayla and Scott stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Anyway," Scott said slowly, shaking his head. "I haven't seen you around here," Scott told her, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm new in town," she replied.

"What are you doing out here in the woods?" Stiles asked cautiously, thinking of what Scott had told him moments before.

Makayla paused, looking around with a small frown, "Hiking," she replied easily.

"In the middle of the night?" Stiles inquired, clearly suspicious.

In one swift motion, her phone was out in her hands, "It's only ten-forty," she declared.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at her reply. He had never found someone who gave off the witty replied he did, he could just feel it.

There was a flashing of lights and all three dropped down to the ground, "Come on!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, Stiles!" Scott called.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Makayla had noticed immediately noticed the cops, she had noticed them long before she had spoken to the two strange boys. She watched with wide eyes as the Sheriff walked forward and took claim as the strange pale one with the cute dimples as his son.

"His dad is the Sheriff?" Makayla asked in shock.

"Yes, now hide," Scott hissed, pressing himself against a tree. Makayla did the same, trying to stay away from the sights of the police officers.

"Scott, you there?" the Sheriff called out. "Scott?"

It was a moment before the Sheriff took a deep breath and grabbed onto his son's neck, pulling him off towards the jeep Stiles had driven in. Talking to his son about the meaning of invasion of privacy.

Makayla sighed in relief as all the police officers moved on. When she heard, the loud howl through the woods, it was a call from an Alpha, but it definitely wasn't her Alpha. A chill ran throughout her body, shaking her head she clenched her fists, wondering why she was stupid enough to go out alone. She should've known better.

"I have to go," she said, looking at Scott with slightly wide eyes.

Scott frowned at her, nodding, "Alright," he said slowly. "I'm Scott, by the way."

"See you around," Makayla called, walking off at a quick pace.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Maddie asked, looking around the woods.

"That's an Alpha call," Derek replied.

"I know, I make them all the time," Maddie snapped.

Derek looked over at her, rolling his eyes, "Then why are you asking?"

Maddie landed a firm punch on Derek's shoulder, causing him to wince. "I meant, who the hell made it!"

"An Alpha," Derek told her slowly.

Maddie growled at him, her red eyes flashing. She had forgotten how incredibly annoying Derek had always been to her. "You're infuriating," she declared.

"You're asking dumb questions, Madison," Derek grumbled, stuffing his hand in the pocket of his jeans, keeping his expression neutral, just like always.

Before Maddie could lash out at him, she heard the loud crunched of twigs and dry leafs quickly approaching them, Derek was quick to shift, but she staying in her human form, waiting. She had recognized the scent, and the messiness of her run. Makayla was scared, and that's why she was acting so wild.

The female Beta stopped in front of her, quickly shifting back to her human form. "Maddie, what was that?" She gasped, brown eyes wide.

"Another Alpha, I'm taking you back to the house," she declared.

"Wait, Madison. I need to find the Alpha!" Derek called as she started to walk away.

Madison turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, "What do you need me for?"

"You're faster, stronger, I need you to help me. It's the only way I can find out exactly what happened to my sister." His voice was gruff, showing no emotion, his expression stoic, his body tense.

"I have to protect my pack, Derek," was all Maddie said as she turned around, motioning for Makayla to follow.

"Who was that?" Makayla breathed.

"Derek Hale," Maddie replied. Her tone made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it, and Makayla complied, not wanting to pry.

* * *

_"You want what?"_

"I want my bike sent over here," Maddie replied.

_"You already have three cars!"_ Dylan exclaimed.

Maddie sighed as she walked around her room, getting ready for her day. "But I want my bike," she declared.

_"It'll be there by the end of today,"_ Dylan sighed.

"Thank you, Dylan," Maddie sang. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to finish getting ready and drop Makayla off at school."

_"Why aren't you letting Makayla drive?"_ Dylan asked.

"And let her leave my very expensive, very amazing Ferrari in the parking lot of a high school?" Maddie asked with a laugh.

_"Good point,"_ Dylan replied.

"I know it is." She hung up the phone before any of them could say goodbye and slipped it into the pocket of her light denim skinny jeans, she walked over to her closet, throwing on a white scoop neck camisole and tucking it into her jeans, putting on an aqua snow wash denim jacket, and slipping on aqua low top converse. When she walked over to the mirror, she smiled, her wavy brown hair falling easily into it's usual place.

"Maddie, you ready?"

Makayla appeared at her doorway, eyebrows raised. Maddie nodded, walking over to the younger girl with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, let's go."

The two walked down the two flights of stairs, heading to the front door. "What are you and Jayden going to do while I'm at school?" Makayla asked.

"Not much," Maddie shrugged, grabbing the Ferrari's keys from the keyholder on the wall.

The car ride was quiet, only filled with the sound of music playing the background. Maddie remembered her way to school from her home clearly, she knew this town like the back of her hand.

"You know, it'd be awesome if you trusted me enough to drive the Ferrari," Makayla declared.

"I do trust you, Makayla. I let you drive it here from the airport, didn't I? I just don't want someone to scratch it, or bang it, or touch it, or breath on it."

"You're very protective of your cars, Maddie," Makayla chuckled.

Maddie shrugged, speeding up, "They're my babies," she replied nonchalantly.

The school was in complete view now, and there wasn't many changes at all since she'd last been here. It still looked exactly the same. "Nice school," Makayla commented.

"I know it's nothing compared to what you had in New York, but it's still a good school," Maddie sighed, finding an empty spot at the parking lot.

"Why are you parking?" Makayla inquired in confusion.

"I need to speak to your principle," Maddie replied.

Makayla nodded in understanding, "Aren't you afraid someone is going to come forward and touch your car? There's already a bunch of people staring at it."

"Don't scare me, Makayla," Maddie breathed.

Before she could get out of the car, a forest green Porsche pulled up next to her. The driver stepped out, banging a kid who was in the process of tying up his bike with the door. "Dude, watch the paint job."

His words were, clear, ringing through the air. Maddie still couldn't see his face, but something about the boy seemed strangely familiar.

"Yo, Jackson! Let's go, bro!"

Her eyes widened and a wide smiled etched itself onto her face. Jackson looked over to whoever had called him before turning back to look at the kid who he had hit with the door, he didn't say anything, and then walked off in the opposite direction of where she stood. Quickly, Maddie made her way out of the car, making sure Makayla was out before she turned on the alarm.

"Jackson!" She yelled.

He turned, a curious glance. When his eyes landed on her, he freezes over and his heart went into a frenzy. He hadn't seen her in so long, sure, he had received e-mails and letters and a few other things from her, but at the time he had been angry at her for leaving him. After a while they stopped coming, he thought she was out of his life for good now. The last time he had seen her he was seven, and then she was gone again.

"Maddie?" He asked in shock.

And then she ran, straight into his arms, hugging him close. "Jackson. God, I missed you," she breathed.

"You're back?" Jackson asked, his voice slightly muffled, arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Yes."


	2. New Wolf

**New Wolf**

"Who was that?" Makayla asked, her eyebrows raised.

"My baby," Maddie replied.

Makayla looked over at her Alpha in confusion, trying to study the expression that Maddie held, checking if it was safe to ask her or not. Though her expression didn't show anything, so she decided to take a chance.

"Your baby?" She inquired, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"That was Jackson, I used to babysit him," Maddie informed.

Makayla nodded, stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her denim shorts. "You seem to really care about him."

"I do."

Her tone was enough to tell Makayla that there would be no more questions. Makayla kept her questions to herself, storing the mystery in with the rest.

Together they walked up to the school, examining their surrounding. Maddie was remembering her school years. Makayla was wondering whether or not she would like the school, and the people in it. They only stopped when Makayla stopped, who had paused mid step.

Maddie looked back at her, a frown on her face. "Makayla, what are you doing?" She asked.

"That's them," Makayla said, shock coloring her tone.

"Them who?" Maddie demanded, following Makayla's gaze, it landed on two younger boys, probably around Makayla's age. They seemed to be in a small argument about something.

"They were in the woods last nights. The pale one, he was taken away by his dad, the Sheriff, just so you know and covered for the taner one, that's Scott. When I heard the Alpha call I kind of left him to fend for himself out there."

"You did what?"

Makayla knew she was about to get into trouble, she sighed, trying to fix her words so they didn't seem as bad. "I was scared, when I heard the Alpha call, I knew it wasn't yours. Alpha's don't really react well to other Alphas' Betas."

Maddie nodded, understanding, she knew this, she's had encountered similar problems before. "You're right," she muttered. Zeroing on the two boys, she noticed the taner one had lifted his shirt to reveal a slightly bloodied bandage just above his hip. She knew immediately what had happened to him. "Come on," she ordered, falling into an easy stride as she headed towards them.

Makayla followed, only a few steps behind her Alpha. When Maddie reached the two boys, she had already picked on the conversation they had been having, the non-existent amount of wolves in California.

"Hello," Maddie greeted, plastering a smile onto her face.

Both of them looked over at her in surprise, staring at the two for a minute or two before Scott brought himself back to reality and cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed.

"Makayla, right?" Scott, questioned, looking over at the younger girl.

"Hey, Scott," Makayla greeted.

"Great you've already met!" Maddie exclaimed, a grin taking over her features. "Makayla's new at school, I was wondering if you could show her around, she needs to find the office."

"Are you new too?" Stiles asked, looking at Maddie with wide eyes, tripping over his words.

Maddie giggled, a fake giggle, but convincing enough, "No, silly. I'm twenty-four."

"Of course," Stiles muttered.

"We'd love to show her around," Scott said, looking at Maddie with a small smile.

"Great!" Maddie said. She turned to Makayla, "Alright, I have to go. I'll talk to your principal after school. Call me if anything interesting happens."

Makayla nodded, knowing exactly what Maddie was referring to when she said_ interesting_. "Alright, bye!"

Scott watched with interest as Maddie walked over to a very nice looking red Ferrari. There was a small frown on his face, there was something about her that called to him, he just wasn't sure what. He turned to Stiles, who was also staring at Maddie, though he had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Come on, let's show her to the office," he said, nudging Stiles on the side.

Makayla studied them as she walked behind the two boys. She wondered whether or not any of them would be up for her taking. Before she could ponder more, Scott and Stiles stopped walking and looked over at her expectantly. "We'll wait for you here," Scott told her, a small smile on his face.

Scott watched her as she walked into the office and didn't speak again until the door closed behind her.

"Seriously, Stiles. I'm telling you, it was a wolf," he said, returning to their earlier conversation.

Stiles looked confused for a moment, trying to reign in his brain from its usual hyperactive self. He sighed when he finally caught on to what they were talking about. "I've already told you, Scott. There hasn't been wolves in California for about sixty years."

Scott sighed, looking defeated. "Alright, but if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you are not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"You found the body?" Stiles exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish," Scott sighed, "I'm going to have nightmares for months!"

Stiles laughed, and excited laugh, "This had got to be the best thing to happen in this town since-," he cut himself off when he saw the strawberry blonde walking their way, walking down the hall with complete confidence, looking like she owned the school and was completely untouchable. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles finished. "Hey, Lydia," he greeted, though he didn't receive an answer, she just walked past him without sparing a glance his way. "You look-" he paused, staring after her with a sigh escaping his lips. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. Stiles whirled around, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" Scott questioned.

"This is your fault you know," Stiles declared. "Hanging out with you has dragged me down to your nerd depths. I've been Scarlet Nerded by you."

There was a laugh and both turned to see Makayla standing there, laughing at the two. "You guys are hilarious."

"Glad someone appreciates my sense of humor," Stiles commented.

* * *

Maddie was trying her hardest to stay under the speed limit, it wasn't good to already have a reputation with the police on only her second day in town.

She turned the day's happenings in her head. The Alpha had bitten the boy, the Alpha was looking for a pack, he wanted power.

With a thoughtful expression on her face she continued driving, thinking about everything that was happening to her. It wasn't until her phone rang that she was pulled out of her thinking box. She grabbed her iPhone and looked at the screen, a message from Makayla had come.

'_Scott found a body in the woods, half a body, didn't say where.'_

'_I'll try and find it.'_

She drove to her house, finding Jayden sprawled out on a sofa in the living room, eyes glued to the TV. He didn't even spare her a glance as she walked past him.

Maddie chuckled, shaking her head, "Are you going to be watching TV all day?" She asked.

"No," Jayden replied, completely indignant, "I have to get up to eat at some point."

Maddie rolled her eyes, throwing the car keys in his direction, "I'm going out," she informed, going into the kitchen, grabbing a Naked juice and leaning against the doorway as she looked over the living room.

"Out, as in to find that hot piece of ass from last night?"

"Hot piece of ass?" Maddie questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"That's what Makayla called him," Jayden shrugged.

Once again, Maddie found herself rolling her eyes, "No, I'm not going out to go find that hot piece of ass."

"Do you need help with anything?" Jayden inquired.

"No, stay and watch the fort," Maddie ordered, chuckling softly. She screwed the cap onto the bottle and threw it at Jayden, he caught it swiftly, narrowing his eyes at his Alpha. With one last glare from Jayden, she walked out the door, walking slowly out into the woods.

She followed Makayla's scent throughout the woods until she came across the girl's scent mingled in with two others. One she recognized as the pale boy she had seen with Scott, the other she didn't recognize at all, considering what happened to Scott, she knew that he would smell different. So she followed the scent she did not recognize and walked on through, paying attention to anything that happened around her. After a while of going around, following Scott's scent, she came across another, a wolf scent, but it wasn't a very strong one. Soon after, she ran into _her _smell, _her_ scent, and when Maddie finally found the part where it was strongest,_ she _wasn't there, but _his_ was. Ignoring Scott's scent, and the obvious scent of the other Alpha, she turned and followed _his_ scent.

Maddie was one of the best trackers in the pack, though of course she had many of the best, her pack was the strongest. She moved easily through the woods, her movements barely audible in the sun filled morning. She stopped when she started to recognize where she was, her heart started beating wildly in her chest, memories rushing through her brain. She was finally close enough to see the charred home.

"What are you doing here?"

Maddie whirled around, finding Derek standing there, dressed in dark jeans, grey shirt and his leather jacket. His expression had been stoic when she had first turned around, now, it was full of of shock. She found herself gripped tightly in his arms, and it wasn't until she felt the dampness on her face and the heart wrenching sob escaped her lips did she realize she was crying.

"They're gone, they're all gone."

"I know."

And for what seemed like hours, she cried, mourning the deaths of the Hale family. She had never cried for them, never, and it wasn't until she stood before the charred remains of the home that it finally hit her, they were all dead.

It seemed like hours before she finally calmed. She pulled away from Derek's embrace and looked up at him through her lashes. Her legs felt wobbly underneath her and assumed that Derek had been holding her up the whole time.

"I don't think I've seen you cry over them," Derek murmured.

"I don't think it ever really hit me until now," Maddie replied.

"Why are you here, Maddie?" Unlike the last time he asked such question, this time he wasn't angry or demanding, his tone was soft, curious.

"I'm looking for Laura's other half," she replied.

"She's already been taken care of," Derek assured, frowning as he looked down at her.

"What happened, Derek?" Maddie asked, and for a moment, she let her walls down and looked up at him with a new flow of tears streaming down her face. "Why did we end up with no one?"

"Life sucks like that," Derek offered.

Though she was clearly still sad, a small laugh escaped her lips, "Why were we the unlucky ones?"

"I don't know, but looking on the bright side, you still have a pack, a family, maybe not by blood, but a family nonetheless."

"A pack," she mumbled, "You don't have a pack anymore, Derek."

"Yes, well, my pack died."

"Exactly what I mean, Derek. I may at least have a pack, but you don't, you're alone."

"It's not as bad as it seems."

Maddie shook her head, "It's worse."

* * *

Makayla was putting her books into her locker, so far, her day had been incredibly boring. Classes were killing her, she hadn't been this bored since she was human, back then everything was horribly dull, after she changed, everything just became so much better.

"Hey."

Makayla was pulled away from her thoughts by the girl that stood next to her. She was tall, pale, with dark curly hair. She reminded Makayla of Snow White.

"Hey."

"I'm Allison," the girl said.

"Makayla."

"That jacket is absolutely killer."

Both girls turned around, coming face to face with a girl whose hair most people would confuse with red, but she was a strawberry blonde, and she radiated confidence, everything about her screamed that she was the most confident person in the world.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked, looking at Allison with raised eyebrows.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Francisco," Allison replied.

Makayla grinned, "You're from SF?" She asked.

Allison turned to Makayla with a small smile, "No, my family moves around alot, I only stayed there for a little more than a year," she informed.

"Did you ever sit on the bridge?"

"Yes, I was scared half to death, but it was amazing!"

"Oh, hey, Jackson."

Allison and Makayla turned to see Jackson standing beside the strawberry blonde, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Makayla cocked her head to the side, studying him, sending him a small smile when she noticed the recognition in his eyes.

"Hey, you were with Maddie this morning, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Makayla said, chuckling, "She's my guardian."

"Your guardian?" Jackson asked confused, "She adopted your or something?"

"Or something," Makayla chuckled. "Hey, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to run."

"No, wait!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed, grabbing onto Makayla's arm, "There's this party on Friday, you should come."

Makayla frowned when she thought of Friday's date, it was a full moon, and she still couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh, come on, there's a scrimmage and then everyone's heading to party," Jackson said.

"You both should come."

"Scrimmage? Do you mean football?"

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won state championships for the past three years," Jackson laughed.

"Because of a certain team captain," the strawberry blonde said, leaning up to press her lips against Jackson's.

"Well, thanks for the invite, guys, but Friday's family night," Allison sighed.

"You sure?" Jackson asked. When Allison nodded, he turned to Makayla with a raised eyebrow, "What about you?"

"I'll think about it," she replied.

"Fine, fine," the strawberry blonde sighed, "I'm Lydia by the way," she said with a smile.

"Makayla."

"You two should go to practice," Jackson said.

Both girls started shaking their heads, "Sorry, I can't," Makayla said, "Maddie's picking me up and," she trailed off when her eyes landed on her Alpha walking down the hall. "There she is."

"Makayla! Hey, come on, we_ have_ to go!" She said.

When Makayla noticed the helmet in Maddie's hand, she couldn't help but groan, "Tell me you didn't drive here in the bike," she begged.

Maddie's worried expression changed to position a small smile on her face, "Yes, I did."

"Why couldn't you bring the Ferrari?" Makayla asked, walking past Jackson, Lydia and Allison and over to Maddie.

"Because Jayden took it, can we go now? We have somewhere we need to be," Maddie snapped, rolling her eyes.

Makayla rolled her own eyes, shaking her head, "I'll see you later alright?"

"Yeah, bye."

When Makayla turned around, Maddie was already striding down the hall, walking away at an incredibly fast speed, she groaned, jogging after her.

"Wait, Maddie, what's going on?" She asked.

"We need to make plans for Friday," Maddie informed. "I need to set up everything, and I need you to shift, I gotta test yours and Jayden's strength to make sure you won't get out."

"You're gonna what?"

Maddie reached the doors, pushing them open and stepping outside, walking straight to her bike. She handed Makayla the helmet before climbing on.

Makayla stared at the helmet in her hands, "Why?"

"It keeps the wind out of my face and my hair doesn't get ruined," Maddie shrugged, smirking. "But since my hair is up in this wonderful ponytail, I brought this for you."

"Fine, whatever, but honestly, can we just go?" Makayla asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes and started up the bike, waiting until Makayla climbed onto the back before she took off. She loved her bike, it was honestly her favorite form of transport.

* * *

"How come she gets the scary head trap thing?" Jayden asked, nodding at the crown torture device in Maddie's hands.

"Because she's a girl," Maddie replied, staring at Jayden with a look that clearly meant that he was stupid.

"You should know this, Jayden!" Makayla exclaimed.

"Well, _sorry_! I haven't been chained up in months!" Jayden snapped, rolling his eyes. He lifted his hand to try and run a hand through his dark hair, but was stopped by the chains at his wrists. He growled in frustration.

Maddie chuckled, running her hand through Jayden's hair. "Don't worry, this is just for Friday, once I see how you can handle yourselves on full moons, I won't have to do this, unless, of course, I need to."

"So, are you going to stay with us?" Makayla asked,

"No," Maddie scoffed.

Both Jayden and Makayla laughed at her reaction, but they really couldn't help it, the way she answered was just incredibly funny to them.

"So, are you going to go and have hot werewolf sex with that Derek guy?" Makayla asked.

"Ugh, no, bad images," Jayden groaned, shaking his head.

Maddie sighed, placing the torture crown device and placing it on Makayla's head, the spikes making blood flow from her head. She winced, groaning as the pain hit her.

"You alright?" Maddie inquired, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm good," Makayla nodded, "You never answered my question though."

"No, I'm not going to go and have hot werewolf sex with that Derek guy," Maddie said, chuckling softly and rolling her eyes.

"Who's having sex with who?"

Makayla giggled when she saw the man they'd just been speaking of standing behind them. "Did you hear him, Maddie?"

"Of course I did, did you not, he was being annoying loud."

"No I wasn't," Derek said, his face holding that same stoic expression.

Maddie glanced behind her, blue eyes meeting pale green ones and pursed her lips, "Yes, was that you opened the door to the basement?" She asked.

"The door creaks, you should get that fixed."

"Whatever, guys, can we get this over with, I kind of want to go back to watching TV now," Jayden said, sighing impatiently.

"You were out before we got home," Makayla said, "You were driving the Ferrari, the car that_ I_ was supposed to be picked up in!"

"You're such a brat! Why the hell do you want to be picked up in a Ferrari?" Jayden exclaimed.

Makayla narrowed her eyes, "You try riding in the back of a motorcycle with Maddie! I thought I was going to die!"

Maddie sighed, staring at the two Betas with a flat expression. Derek came up beside her, trying to hide the amusement from his face.

"Is this how your pack always behaves?" He asked, his tone obviously mocking.

"The guys, yes," Maddie said, not letting his jibe bother her, "And most girls under twenty," she added.

"How long have you known them for?" Derek asked.

"Well, Jayden for a long time, I met him when I was seventeen, and Makayla, I hadn't met in person, but we talked through e-mails and text messaging for about a year before I decided to bring her with me to Beacon Hills."

Derek nodded, he knew exactly how Maddie's pack worked, it was complicated, but he knew how it worked.

"Alright!" Maddie yelled, trying to gain the attention of the two bickering wolves, but they didn't respond to it. She sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance before she let out a loud demanding growl. Both Jayden and Makayla immediately stopped when they hear it.

"Can we get on with this?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jayden said nervously.

Maddie finished chaining them up, stepping back to admire her handiwork with a small grin. "Alright, now phase," she ordered.

"I don't think I can just phase," Makayla said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I usually only phase when there's danger or stuff," she said with a shrug.

"Oh," Maddie said, nodding her head.

"Yeah."

Maddie looked over at Derek with slightly raised eyebrows and then back at Makayla, "Alright then," she said easily, smiling softly. In a matter of a second, she was phase into her Beta form, eyes glowing red and growling loudly. "Phase!" She ordered.

Jayden backed up at the tone his Alpha had taken, he had no trouble phasing before, but now that the order was given, he found himself phasing faster than he ever had before.

"That comes in handy," Derek muttered.

Maddie sent him a grin, to which he rolled his eyes. "Alright," Maddie smiled, "Now, you guys, pull as hard as you can," she ordered.

Both Derek and Maddie backed up when both wolves started pulling viciously on the chains, but no matter how hard they pulled, they couldn't break free.

"Good, this is very good," Maddie said. "Derek and I are gonna go wander the woods for a while," she informed.

"What about us?" Jayden asked, phasing back.

"I know this might be a bit cruel, but I'm gonna leave you guys trapped in this basement, alone, and I'm waiting for you to get desperate, see if you can pull through then."

"What?"

"I'll see you later guys!" Maddie exclaimed, walking off, Derek trailing closely behind him.

The two walked for a couple of minutes, getting out of the house and hopping into Derek' black camaro. "Your dream car," Maddie commented.

"You remembered," Derek said, keeping his face neutral, his tone of voice as well.

"Of course I did, it's all you talked about when we were fifteen," Maddie chuckled, running her fingers over the dash, feeling vibration of the engine on her skin.

"I only remember a few of the conversations about the car, I'm sure I didn't talk about it as much as you think I did," Derek told her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I remember _everything_," Maddie smirked, "_All _of your little fantasies."

Derek almost choked when he heard that, he knew exactly what she was talking about and he was desperate for a change of subject. He cleared his throat, digging into his jacket pocket.

"Look what I found," he said.

Maddie took it from his hand, examining it, "An inhaler?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was near Laura's body," he informed.

A frown came onto Maddie's face when she read the inscription on the bottle of medicine, "It's Scott's."

* * *

Scott and Stiles were walking together through the woods, both were still pumped up about the lacrosse tryouts they just attended.

"I seriously don't know man," Scott said, shaking his head, "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," he added excitedly. "And that not it, it gets weirder. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked with a chuckle, eyebrows raised, "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott told him, eyebrows raised.

Stiled snorted, "I don't have a mint mojito-" he paused rifling through his pockets when he found the gum in there. "Right," he muttered, "So, all of this started with a bite," he commented.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's floating with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott inquired, his excitement disappearing and replaced by panic.

Stiles smirked, but pasted a worried expression on his face. "You know what?" He said, nodding his head, "I actually think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think it's called _lycanthropy_."

"What's what?" Scott asked, his voice rising to a higher pitch. "Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month," Stiles informed.

Scott caught himself before tripping over one of the branches when he turned around to look at Stiles, he was surprised, before everything had happened to him, there was no way he would've caught himself. He looked back at Stiles with raised eyebrows, thinking about Stiles' answer.

"Once a month?" He inquired, eyebrows raised.

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles said, trying his hardest to hold in his laughter, instead he howled, which made Scott glare at him. "Hey," he started defensibly, "You're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott scolded.

"I know, you're a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed, giving his best friend a growl, when he received another glare, he rolled his eyes, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped walking, confused when he came up onto an empty space of woodland where he knew the body was before.

"No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler," Scott said, swirling around in a circle.

"Maybe the killed moved the body," Stiles offered.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks," Scott groaned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking around. His eyes widened when they landed on two figures. "What are you doing here?"

Both teenagers looked at them with wide eyes, "Maddie?" Scott muttered, confused.

"This is private property."

Maddie stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin Derek's little angry act, but she couldn't stop the smirk that came onto her face.

"Uhm, sorry, we didn't know," Stiles stammered, motioning with his hands, though there was no reason to, a sudden nervousness just settling into him.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but, uh, forget it," Scott muttered.

Derek threw the inhaler at Scott, who caught it easily, before walking away, Maddie right behind them.

"Come on, I gotta get to work," Scott said.

"Dude, that was Maddie," Stiles said.

"I know," Scott replied.

"_And_ Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed. When he noticed that Scott didn't respond to the name he sighed, "You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

Scott frowned, putting his inhaler in his pocket, "Remember what?"

"His family," Stiles sighed, "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott shrugged, not really bothered by that at the moment.

"Come on," Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

When Maddie and Derek got back to the house when it finally got dark, they found two very annoyed Betas in the basement, chained up and clearly tired.

"Where the hell have you been?" Makayla growled.

"We were off having hot werewolf sex," Maddie said sarcastically.

"I knew you guys wouldn't be able to keep your paws off of each other," Makayla joked.

"Did you guys try?" Maddie asked.

"For two hours," Jayden groaned, "We can't break through."

"Guess we're ready for the full moon," Derek muttered.

Maddie nodded, reaching up to set them free from the chains. She smirked when they dropped to the floor, obviously exhausted.

"Guys, about the full moon on Friday, I'm not going to be here," Maddie informed.

"Where are you going to be?" Jayden asked, massaging his wrists, glad to be free from the chains.

"You're going to look for the Alpha aren't you?" Makayla asked, when her Alpha didn't answer, she sighed. "Maddie, it's dangerous. I mean, I know you're strong, but you won't give in to the wolf, and the Alpha has, Derek said so himself. No matter how much stronger you are than him, there's a chance you might get hurt. You can't leave us behind," Makayla begged.

"I'll have Derek with me," Maddie assured, "A born wolf, a great fighter, I'll be fine. Besides, we're going to look into the whole Scott business."

"Be careful out there, Maddie," Jayden sighed, looking at Maddie with a small frown.

She sent him a wide smile, "Come on, guys, it's not even happening yet and you guys are freaking out," she chuckled

Jayden was still frowning, brown eyes holding worry. Maddie sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "Don't worry, Jay, everything will be fine. I've got Derek to watch my back." Maddie looked over at the Beta, noting the annoyed look that colored his features and the anger in his eyes.

"Great, just great. Keep all the action to yourself. I don't even know why we had to do this. The first time in town was a full moon and Jayden and I were allowed to roam free."

"I know, but this time it's different. Your wolf is aware of the danger that surrounds you, and it'll fight harder to come out," Maddie said. "I can't protect everyone from the Alpha."

"Fine, fine, we'll stay, no fighting," Makayla sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Great, now you cuts have fun, Derek and I are going somewhere," Maddie told them, retreating towards the stairs.

"You guys are going to go and have more hot werewolf sex?" Makayla asked.

Derek turned to her, his expression blank. "I like to refer to it as wild werewolf sex, though you can add hot in it if you want," he informed, his expressions completely serious.

The other three werewolves were quiet after his comment. Makayla and Jayden were shocked and Maddie didn't really know how to feel about it. She knew Derek used sex to intimidate people, to make them nervous, to distract them, to throw them off, but she wasn't sure as to why he was using that at the moment. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips slightly pursed.

"Derek," she snapped, "Let's go," ordered.

Derek turned to her, a small smirk coloring his lips. He walked past her and up the stairs.

"Asshole," Maddie muttered with a roll of her eyes. She turned to her pack, "I'll see you guys later, alright? Don't do anything stupid," she ordered before walking off, following Derek.

When she met him at the car, she found him already inside and the vehicle running. She slipped inside, slamming the door harder than was necessary, making Derek send her a glare.

"What's game are you playing, Derek?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking off

"I know you, Derek, better than I know anyone else and I know that you use sexuality as a weapon, you always have, so what game are you playing? You already have the help of my pack and I, so what's up with you?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "There's nothing up with me, Madison, you're just too paranoid and reading too much into what I do."

"Well, excuse me if I find it weird. One day you hate me and the next we're all buddy buddy and huggy huggy," Maddie snapped, huffing.

"Oh, come on," Derek scoffed, "It wasn't like that, I didn't hate you, we just didn't talk allot."

Maddie shifted her body so that she faced him completely, "You hated me, Derek. Ever since I left Beacon Hills nine years ago, we never spoke and we never even saw each other."

"Yes we did, Madison!" Derek exclaimed, "After my family died, Laura and I went to live in New York with you!"

"No, Laura lived in New York with me, you were never in the house, the only words you ever said were Hi and Bye. You hated me and you know it."

Finally, Derek exploded, "How was I supposed to react, Madison? You left!"

"I had to!"

Derek slammed down on the breaks, they weren't on a main road, so there was no chance of another car passing by.

"No, you didn't, Madison, you had a choice, and you chose to leave," he snapped.

Maddie shook her head, "No, I had to go, Derek."

Derek growled, reaching out to place his hand on Maddie's thigh, his fingers grazing that one spot on her inner thigh that made her gasp, glad that he received the reaction he expected, he pressed down on that same spot, enticing a loud moan from the Alpha.

"Did this mean nothing to you, Madison?" He asked.

Maddie reached up, twining her fingers in his hair as he pressed down harder on that spot, a breathless moan escaping her lips. "It meant everything, Derek," she whispered.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked.

Maddie pulled him forward, "Stop, Derek," she begged. She didn't want to give into him, she didn't want this to happen, especially how he was doing it.

His face was inches from hers, his breath fanning across hers. He could smell the arousal, his wolf pushing him to continue what he was doing, happy that he was finally with Maddie again. "Why?" He whispered.

"Because, you don't want this," she said.

Derek took a deep breath, leaning forward to nuzzle her neck, drinking in her scent before retreating his hand from her thigh and backing up. Trying to tame the wolf inside of him, the one that wanted so desperately to come out, to claim what was his.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before starting to drive again.

* * *

Scott was glad that work was almost over, he just needed to feed the cats and clean up a little and he would be on his way home. It was rainy out, and he was glad that his mom had agreed to let him use the car. He took a deep breath, carrying in the bag of cat food and walking into the room where all of the cats were in.

"Hey kitties," he greeted, leaning forward to open one of the cages.

The cats all screeched, all jumping around in their cages, all of the cats in the room, trying to escape the cage, to run away from him.

Scott surged back, jumping out the room and slamming the door shut, breathing heavily, wondering why in the world the cats had acted like that to him.

Before he could think much of it, he heard the loud banging of a fist against glass. Someone was at the door.

He walked over, opening the door with a raised eyebrow. "Hi," he said dumbly when he saw a crying Allison at the door.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!"

Scott's eyes widened when he took in her panic, "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright," he said, trying to calm her down. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?"

Allison shook her head, her wet hair making droplets fly, tears were still streaming down her face, though she was trying hard to reel them in. "No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is–"

"Where is it?" Scott asked, his voice rising above it's normal volume to speak over her sobbing.

"It's in my car," Allison said, finally calming down enough to speak with only a slight sob escaping her lips.

The two went out to the car, Allison opening the trunk, revealing a dog laid on the back, breathing quickly. Allison reached forward, but the dog barked and bit at her extended hand in response. Allison jumped back, a gasp leaving her lips, brown eyes widening.

"You okay?" Scott asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows. Allison nodded in response, hugging herself. "She's just frightened," Scott told her.

"That makes two of us," Allison said, taking in a shaky breath.

Scott smiled, "Let me see if I have any better luck," he told her, reaching forward, his arm extended, moving slowly as he reached out for the dog. Without him noticing, his eyes turned into a golden amber color and the dog immediately calmed. He smiled proudly and reached out for the dog.

The two teens headed inside, Scott carrying the dog in his arms, trying to be as careful as he could, not knowing what kind of injuries the dog maintained. He set the female dog down on the examination table and took a look. "I think her leg is broken," he declared after a few minutes, "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now," he informed.

Scott moved around, getting the supplies he needed before he realised the girl he was so infatuated with was standing there, wet, cold and hugging herself.

"Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag," he said nervously.

Allison shook her head, "Oh, I don't want to trouble you."

Scott grabbed his bag, pulling out his spare shirt and handing it over to her, "Here," he said. Allison smiled taking the shirt and walking over to a different room to change her shirt. He couldn't help himself when he peeked in through the window on the door, watching as Allison removed her shirt, her back was turned, but just seeing her undress was enough for his teenage hormones. The dog whined and Scott's head snapped over to it, noticing the sort of look it was giving him, "What? I didn't see anything."

A few minutes later, Allison reemerged from the room, giving Scott a small smile. "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid," she chuckled.

"Why?" Scott inquired.

"I don't know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl," Allison shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

Scott's eyebrow arched, and small amused smile appeared on his lips as he worked on the dog, "You are a girl," he declared, trying to keep his laughter in.

Allison sent him a look, which only made his smile grow wider, "I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl," she huffed.

"What kind of girl are you then?" Scott asked, eyebrows raised, his brown eyes shining with amusement.

"Tougher than that," Allison sighed, then added, "At least, I thought I was."

"Hey, I'd be freaked out too," Scott assured, a small reassuring smile appearing on his lips, "In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girly ever. It'd be pathetic."

"Yeah, right," Allison scoffed.

Scott chuckled, shaking his head and returning to care for the dog, after he was finished he looked up at her with a small smile. "So–It looks like she's gonna live," he declared, "And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want," he added, giving her a cheeky smile and raised eyebrow.

Allison bit her lips nervously, remembering how the dog reacted to her in the first place, "I don't think so," she said.

"Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious," he told her, motioning for her to step forward. After a slight hesitation, Allison took a deep calming breath and extended her hand to pet the dog. Scott's smile widened when the dog didn't react badly. "You see? She likes you," he said happily.

He looked up at Allison, studying her with a small wonder in his eyes. Allison noticed and she met his eyes with a nervous smile, "What?" She asked.

Scott blushed, "Uh. Sorry," he muttered, "You have an eyelash on your cheek," he said in excuse, noting that she did actually have an eyelash on her cheek.

"Ah. It's from the crying," she said, trying to wipe it off. When she failed, Scott reached up brushing the eyelash from her cheek. Allison smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

Scott chuckled, "Yeah," was all he thought of saying. He decided to take his chance, "So, um– I was wondering– I mean– Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"

Allison paused, wondering how he would know about the family night thing before decided to ignore it and smile widely, "Family night was a total lie," she laughed.

"So is that a yes, you'll go?" Scott asked hopefully.

Allison grinned, nodding her head, "Definitely yes."

* * *

Maddie and Derek were still in the car, the tension had died down, but they still hadn't spoken. The camaro was parked in an abandoned road. When they had left the house they had had a destination, they were going somewhere, but after what happened between them, Derek just drove around aimlessly. And he just decided to stop once it started raining, the road quiet and incredibly lonely.

Derek was still fighting with his wolf, trying to reel him in. Being so close to Maddie didn't help, it was her the wolf wanted, to claim once again, to make his mark and Derek was slowly giving in. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should still be angry with her. But it was so _hard_, being so close to her and making himself stay away. That was the reason why he had never been around the house in New York after the fire, he couldn't be close to her or he would give in.

Now that she was back, back to help him out with the issue of the Alpha, to help him find out what happened to his sister. He allowed himself to get close to her, and everything was just getting so much harder for him.

Finally, after so long of being quiet, Derek decided to speak. "Dylan told me what you're doing with Wyoming," he said, his voice strained.

"He did?" Maddie asked, surprised. The Wyoming issue was still a work in progress. It was a plan her father had formulated when he was twenty two, when he had become the Alpha of the Heathrow pack. And when he died she had continued it. Before she had taken over the project, it had been worked on for sixteen years and after she had taken over it had been another nine, a total of twenty five years and she was very happy with the results so far.

"Yeah, it came up in conversation one day," he declared, "I think it's a really good plan, how many counties have you taken over?"

"Nineteen, we're only missing four now, but they're the ones that are most populated, so it's a little hard. That and the fact that I need to fly in everyone from South America, get all their papers settled and all of that stuff, all of them now English, you know? But they've never stepped foot in America. It's all complicated, but I've brought most of them in, which is good."

"That's good," Derek said.

"I've also started on Laramie, you know, since it's the largest one, I want to start bringing in the wolves in, we've taken over the homes of the deceased mostly, and trying to find out new ways to get people out of the state," Maddie sighed.

"How long do you think it will take before you can settle everything?" Derek asked, his voice soft as he heard thunder crashing in the sky.

"Who knows, we're twenty five years in and we're only three-fifths of the way in," Maddie sighed, "But we've accomplished a lot in the past nine years, and if we keep moving at this rate, who knows, maybe in another decade and some to finish off the rest?"

"It's better isn't it?" Derek inquired, "Having the pack all grouped together?"

"Definitely, it's better when you're with family," Maddie replied.

"How many wolves have you settled into Wyoming?"

Maddie cocked her head to the side, thinking it over, "About 310,000," she sighed.

They slipped into silence once again. Derek looked over at her, taking in everything about her. She had changed since he had last really talked to her. She'd grown, and not just physically, but he could see the weight of leading a pack of over five hundred thousand werewolves on her shoulders, could see the exhaustion in her blue eyes. Physically, she'd changed. She was much curvier, her body was toned, and she was so incredibly sexy, one of the things he had always loved about her was her body, it was perfect in every way.

A growl escaped his lips, his wolf reeling inside of him, egging him on. Maddie looked over, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. Derek was losing control, she'd seen it happen before, she knew he wouldn't be able to control it, especially with the amount of time they had been separated.

"You know, I've been so angry at you, ever since you left all I could think about was how things would've turned out if you hadn't left, what would've happened if we had stayed together and I would've never been with Kate to try and get over with you."

An angry growl tore through the tension in the air. "Don't you dare blame the fire on me, Derek!" Maddie exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault! I had to leave, my pack needed me! I'm sorry you couldn't understand that," she snapped. "Kate's a manipulative bitch, I have no idea how you let yourself be fooled by her, if there's anyone to blame-"

"What? You're going to say it was my fault? Huh, like I didn't already know that!" Derek yelled.

"No!" Maddie screamed, frustrated, "It's _her_ fault Derek, she did this to me too, remember? She's crazy bitch that gets a kick out of killing people! It's her fault, it's not mine and it's not yours!"

Derek and Maddie were both breathing heavily, glaring at each other, trying to get the other to back down. Derek growled, a animalistic roar that was both angry and frustrated. He surged forward, smashing his lips against hers, his kisses rough and demanding. Maddie growled, biting his lip hard enough for blood to flow into her mouth. She brought her hand up to his hair, pulling roughly, pulling him away from her.

"Remember all the times you used to talk dirty to me, Derek?" She asked, bringing her mouth to his ear, biting on his earlobe. When he didn't answer, she bit harder, causing him to gasp in pain, "Answer," she ordered.

"I remember," he gasped.

"Do you remember the times when you used to tell me what you would do to me once you got your dream car?"

"Yes," he gasped, wincing slightly at the pain when she bit his earlobe harshly again.

Maddie changed her dominant attitude to a more submissive one, letting her grip on his hair turn soft, softly running her fingers through it and turning her biting too soft sucking. She let his earlobe go and breathed softly onto his neck, making Derek shiver. "I'm all yours, Derek."

An growl escaped Derek's lips and he smashed his lips onto Maddie's, placing his hands on her hips and shifting over to her side of the car, reaching over to the side to make the seat recline before pulling away from her lips and lifting her shirt, revealing more of the body that he loved so much. He went on his knees on the floor, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, unbuttoning her jeans with easiness.

Maddie lifted her hips as Derek removed her jeans. She knew what he was aiming for, the one thing his wolf was so desperate for.

Derek pushed her legs open, his eyes landing on her left inner thigh, his breath quickening as he stared at it. He was so desperate for it, his need to do it practically pouring out of him.

"Go ahead, do it," Maddie told him, bringing her left leg up to his shoulder. She met his eyes, seeing as they brightened to a blue and his incisors lengthened.

Drinking in everything about the woman laying on his car seat, he looked down at her inner thigh again and opened his mouth, bringing his mouth down to her thigh and biting down _hard_. Maddie screamed out both in pleasure and pain, gripping onto his hair.

Derek felt relieved when he felt her flesh at his mouth, tasted her blood and heard her scream, his wolf finally appeased after all those years.

* * *

Makayla didn't bother waking up Maddie the next morning, both her and Jayden heard their Alpha and Derek come home last night and both Betas were incredibly thankful that the walls in the house were all sound proof.

"I told you it would happen," Makayla smirked, taking a sip from her coffee and taking a large bite out of her polish sausage and egg sandwich, the yolk popping, flowing both onto the plate and into her mouth. The sandwiches were her favorite breakfast, and that's why Jayden constantly made it for her.

"I thought it would happen, I just didn't think it would happen so soon. What, we've been here three days and already she's shagging the guy?" Jayden Jayden snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Makayla inquired, her eyebrow arching in question.

Jayden gave her a flat look, shaking his head, "You know it's not like that between me and her. All I do is help her out when she's in heat. All I'm saying is that it's a little weird, Maddie's not usually the kind of person that jumps into bed with people just like that."

"I'm pretty sure they've met in the past," Makayla told him, "I mean, Maddie _did_ live here before and from the little we've learned of Derek, it's that he was born and raised in Beacon Hills, so I'm pretty sure yet knew each other."

"Did you notice the tension between them?" Jayden asked, taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

"Of course, anyone can notice it," Makayla snorted, shaking her head in amusement, "I'm pretty sure the two had hate sex."

"_Huge_ possibility," Jayden agreed.

Makayla smirked, extending her hand towards Jayden, "You owe me fifty bucks," she declared.

Jayden narrowed his eyes, slapping her hand away, "I'll pay you later," he muttered.

The two slipped into a comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast. When Makayla was done with her sandwich she pushed the plate away and looked at Jayden with raised eyebrows.

"You've had girlfriend before, right?" Makayla asked.

"Yeah," Jayden replied slowly, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"We're some of them werewolves?"

"Mostly all of them," he informed.

"How did they feel about you sleeping with the Alpha?"

Jayden sighed, "They knew why I was doing it, it was no big deal," Jayden said.

"Alright," Makayla said, nodding her head, "Will you give me a ride to school? I really don't want to walk in on Derek and Maddie, what if they decided to have morning sex?" She asks in horror.

Jayden laughed, stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and jumping up from his seat, grabbing both his plate and Makayla's and putting them in the sink. He grabbed the keys to the Aston Martin from the key hanger and gave the younger Beta a large grin, making her gag when she saw his chewed up food.

"Let's go," he said through a mouthful of sandwich.

* * *

Derek was the first one to wake up that morning, it took him a moment to figure out where he was, but as soon as he did, all the memories from last night flooded into his mind. A shiver coursed through his body when he remembered the multiple bites he'd given her. It was _way_ more than he would usually give her during sex, like fifteen more bites than the usual two. But his wolf had _craved_ her for so long, _he_ had craved her for so long and he couldn't help himself, and he still wasn't satisfied, he still wanted to sink his teeth into her flesh and hear her scream, her body writhing beneath his.

It was euphoric feeling, being with her again, it was better than anything else, he'd missed it, he's missed _her_.

As quietly as he was able to, he rose from the bed, reaching over to slip on his boxer briefs before heading over to the bathroom. He propped open the door, trying to see if he could hear anything. The house was empty. Makayla and Jayden had left already.

_Jayden_, that's something Derek hadn't asked about. He noticed it, the way she looked at him, the way the two weren't afraid to be a little too physical.

Derek took a deep calming breath before looking in the cabinets for an extra toothbrush. He found more than one, in a packet, but he was glad he wouldn't have to wait until he got to his burned down home to brush his teeth.

When he was done in the bathroom, he walked out into the bedroom again. Maddie was still sleeping, her body covered only by a thin bed sheet. He watched her for a second, before his eyes trailed around her room, it hadn't changed much at all, there was a few new things that were new, but for the most part everything was still the same.

He walked over to the shelf with all the pictures in them, staring at the picture of Maddie with her parents, with her family, with _his_ family, with a boy he used to babysit. The last picture was facing down. Curiosity get the best of him, and turned it up. The picture was of the two of them, when they were fifteen. He didn't know what to think of her having the picture face down.

"Derek?"

His head snapped over to see Maddie waking up, reaching out to touch the spot where he had been laying in before, slowly blinking away her sleep.

"I'm here," he said softly, walking over and climbing into the bed.

Maddie sighed when she felt his body beside hers and cuddled up to his side, letting her hand trail over his body. She was finding it extremely hard to wake up and get out of bed, she was so tired.

"I'm exhausted," she declared, her voice soft.

Derek chuckled, he felt the exact opposite, it was like he was finally awake. "That's a shame," he told her her, "I was hoping for another round."

Maddie laughed, "I don't know about sex," she muttered, "But you can do it again," she said.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked softly, trying to keep his calm. Just the thought of doing it got his blood pumping.

"Yes, Derek," Maddie told him, laying on her back.

Derek moved slowly, placing his knees on either side of her legs before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against hers, taking hold of the sheet and slowly pulling it down, exposing her naked body. He moved from her lips to her throat, trailing soft kisses down her body, sighing happily when he reached her inner thigh, bringing up her leg to his shoulder, seeing his mark, breathing in her scent.

He willed his incisors to grow, knowing his eyes flashed blue before he sunk his teeth into her flesh, hearing her scream, having her body clench underneath his.

When he pulled away, he stared at the bite, the mark, _his_ mark. He lay his head at the base of her stomach and let his hand rest on the mark.

* * *

Scott awoke in the woods, looking around incredibly confused. He had no idea why he was there. He should be at home, waking up in his bed, not in the woods.

That's when heard it, the leaves crushing behind him, the growl, and his instincts told him to run, so he did. He started running as fast as he could, trying to get away from the thing that was chasing him. He could hear it.

Scott jumped from place to place, running as fast he could. He jumped off one of the rocks and mid jump he realized that he was going into the river.

He was suddenly surrounded by water, and he rushed to the top, trying to get air. When he finally broke the surface, he found himself not in the river, but in a pool, with a guy staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth while he watered his plants.

"Good morning," Scott greeted stupidly.

* * *

Scott shut his locker, sighing. His eyes widened when he saw Jackson standing there.

"Alright, little man," Jackson snapped, "How about you tell me where you're getting your juice," he ordered.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. _Juice_?" Jackson asked, wondering if he would have to spell it out for the younger boy.

Scott was incredibly confused, he honestly didn't know why Jackson was so riled up about where he bought his juice. "My mom does all the grocery shopping," he declared.

Jackson stared at him, wondering if the kid was mentally retarded. He surged forward, pressing the younger boy against the lockers. "Now, listen, McCall! You're gonna tell me exactly what is it and who you're buying it from, because there is no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost!"

"Oh!" Scott exclaimed, realization dawning on him, "You mean steroids!" He nodded his head, then frowned, his eyes slightly narrowed as he stared at Jackson, "Are _you_ on steroids?"

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson asked, clearly annoyed, shoving him harder against the lockers.

"What's going on with me?" Scott snapped, "You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott exclaimed.

"You think you're funny, don't you, McCall?" Jackson asked, "I know you're hiding something, I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes," he snapped, walking off, leaving a confused Scott behind.

* * *

Makayla and Maddie were sitting on the bleachers, staring out into the field with concentration. Both knew that Scott was going to be out there, playing, and from what they heard from the practice before, Scott had been great and that meant that his instincts, his reflexes, everything had heightened, and there was a chance the young wolf would wolf out on the field.

"How do you think Derek is doing with Jayden?" Makayla inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Maddie questioned.

"You know, with the whole thing of you sleeping with Jayden and you having some sort of weird sex filled, love hate relationship. I wonder how they will react to each other," the young Beta laughed.

Madison rolled her eyes at the younger girl, deciding to change the subject.

"You heard the scrawny kid earlier right?"

"Stiles," Makayla corrected.

"Yeah, Stiles, you heard?"

"Of course. You'd think Scott would care more about it," the Beta replied. "Wolf hairs on the body," she trailed off with a chuckle.

Maddie watched Scott carefully, examining his every move. They were all in a group, with the coach yelling at them about stupid things that she wasn't particularly interested in. What she did notice though, was the wave he sent towards the bleachers. When her eyes landed on the girl that waved back she narrowed her eyes.

"Who is that?" Maddie asked, nudging Makayla on the side and nodding towards the tall curly haired girl.

Makayla looked over at where her Alpha was motioning to and frowned. "That's Allison? She's new to. Why?"

"Just curious," Maddie replied, leaning back against the bleachers and running a hand through her dark hair, "Do you have a last name?"

"I think it's Argent or something, her locker's next to mine, I saw it on one of her notebooks. Honestly, Maddie, why so much interest?"

The Alpha tensed when she heard the last name of the girl. The pieces were coming together. Laura dead, cut in half, hunters in town, but the Alpha, this wild beast that was roaming Beacon Hills, he was the only thing Maddie didn't really understand, what did the Alpha have to do with anything? Who was he?

"Hello, earth to Maddie!"

Maddie snapped out her gaze, noticing the younger Beta snapping her fingers in front of the Alpha's face.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you see Scott pull that awesome stunt? He's in first line now," Makayla informed, frowning when she noticed her Alpha's distraught look.

"Good for him," Maddie muttered, "Come on, we have to go," she said, rising and going down the bleachers as fast as she could in human speed.

* * *

"So, you and Maddie, huh?" Jayden asked, eyebrows raised.

Derek looked up at the Beta, eyebrows raised, giving him an expression that clearly meant he wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Alright then," Jayden whistled, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Derek asked gruffly.

"You know, just asking, wondering whether or not my Alpha is going to have some guy in her life," Jayden replied.

"Why, worried you're not going to sleep with her anymore?" Derek inquired.

Jayden looked up at the man, brown eyes wide, "You know about that?"

"Of course I know. I smelled you on her. It's January, she always goes into heat in January," Derek replied. "I'm guessing you were helping her out with that, though I'm no sure whether or not both of you put feelings into it."

"No," Jayden said immediately, "Never. It's always just been sex."

Derek didn't say anything, and continued walking through the woods.

"I'm guessing you also my sure my scent is nowhere on her now," Jayden declared.

"Pretty much."

"So," Jayden started, "Do you know who marked her?" He asked.

Derek stopped walking, turning to him with a small scowl on his face. He opened his mouth, starting to say something, but he was cut off by the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs.

"What are you two talking about?" Maddie inquired, walking over to the two with raised eyebrows, the blonde Beta walking behind her.

"Nothing," both men said.

* * *

Scott walked into Stiles' room, immediately bombarded by his best friend.

"Get in," Stiles ordered, "You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading– websites, books. All this information," he said excitedly.

Scott stared at him, eyebrow raised, "How much Adderall have you had today?"

Stiles paused, "A lot," he answered, "Doesn't matter," he added, shaking his head quickly, "Okay, just listen!"

Scott took a seat on the bed, "Oh, is this about the body?" He inquired, guessing, then perked up some more as he thought about it, "Did they find out who did it?"

Stiles shook his head, moving impossibly fast, "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," he informed.

Scott frowned, "The guy in the woods that we saw the other day? What about Maddie, are they questioning her too, since the two somehow know each other?"

"I don't know! But that's not it, okay?" He snapped, trying to get Scott to get into the subject he was talking about.

"What, then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" He asked, "Not a joke anymore. The wolf–the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Words were flowing from his mouth at abnormal speed.

"Should I?"

Stiles sighed, "It's a signal, okay?" He asked, "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

Scott looked shocked, "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No–Werewolves."

Scott sighed, standing "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour!"

Stiles glared, "I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," Scott shrugged.

Stiles shook his head, "No, you made an incredible shot, I mean– The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore," he said, speaking quickly, it was hard for Scott to keep up with him.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow," he said, reaching for his bag.

Stiles looked at him incredulous, "Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked, starting to get angry.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott," Stiles said, almost as if it were hurting him to say it, "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill,"

Scott rolled his eyes, glaring, "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles," he declared.

"You gotta hear this. _'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.'_ All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does," He stood from his chair and grabbed Scott's phone from his friend's bag, "You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, eyes widening.

"I'm canceling the date," Stiles informed, clicking away at his phone.

Scott surged forward, shoving his friend against the wall, "No, give it to me!"

Stiles stared at Scott in shock, his brown eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," Scott said, letting Stiles go, he was still shocked at himself, he couldn't believe he'd let himself get so angry. "I–I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

Stiles watched his best friend go with a fear settling into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed, picking up his swivel chair from the ground, staring at the slashes with a gaping expression.

* * *

Maddie felt strange not being with her pack on a full moon, her phone had a constant stream of messages coming in from different people of her pack, human and wolf alike, all giving her updates on what was happening.

"The Alphas?" Derek inquired, watching as she typed away on her phone.

"What?"

"Your Alphas take care of all the Beta in a full moon, right?" Derek inquired.

"Yes."

"So, instead of having each of your Betas text you to update you on what's going on, you divided your pack with each of the Alphas, what I don't understand, is how you got Alphas to work under you. I know for a fact that Alphas don't like to be bossed around."

Maddie chuckled, "That may be so, but Alphas love power, and I could give them that. With a pack as big as mine, you get allot of power, and every Alpha likes power. Besides, when you scout in Alphas, not only do you get them, but their pack as well."

The two were seated off to the side, surrounded by the partying teens, no one questioned them, no one even talked to them, most of them didn't even notice they were there. But they had to be there, Scott was there, and there was a full moon.

"So, how do you bond, exactly. If there's so many Alphas, how do you make them all see who's truly in charge?"

"My Alphas are loyal, my Betas are loyal to both me, and the Alpha that takes care of them. I know, that unless one of my Alphas makes a bond with a Beta that I cannot stop, one that goes as deep as being marked, then I know I won't have the same level of loyalty that the Beta has for their marked."

"What if an Alpha decides to leave?"

"Then he does," Maddie replied, "There's nothing I can do about it, but none have left yet, if a Beta decides to follow, then they will."

Derek was going to ask another question, learn more about the pack, but before he could, he heard the questions, and then saw the teen dashing through the crowd of people.

"It's starting," he said, starting to rise from his seat.

"Wait," Maddie said, reaching out to stop him, "I have a better plan."

The two heard Scott get into his car, peeling down the street. Derek was still waiting for Maddie to tell him her plan.

"You got take care of Allison, make sure you get something of hers, something that Scott can follow. I'll wait out in the woods."

"You want me in close quarters with an Argent?" Derek asked.

"Make sure you don't kill her."

* * *

Stiles knew that it was probably a big mistake that he told Scott who'd taken Allison home from the party. Now that he was sure that his friend was wolf, and Scott was sure that Derek Hale was the werewolf that turned him, he didn't know what to think.

If Derek Hale was a werewolf. Why would he want to bite Scott? Why did Derek kill the girl from the woods? And how in the hell were Maddie and Makayla related to everything? He didn't understand any of it.

And everything got worse when he went to the Argent house, panicking about Allison to the girl's mother only to find Allison was at home, safe and sound. His day was just full of crazy.

* * *

"Where is she?" Scott asked. He was wolfed out, his brown eyes now an amber color, hair now trailed down almost all the way to his chin, his face morphed to fit his wolf features, his incisors elongates, his claws out and sharp.

Derek stared at him, eyebrows raised, "She's safe, from you."

"What did you do with her?" Scott growled.

Derek was about to answer, but Maddie appeared at his side, and the two exchanged a glance, eyes wide. "Quiet," Derek ordered.

"It's too late," Maddie declared, shaking her head, meeting the young Beta's eyes, "They're already here."

"Run," Derek ordered, disappearing.

Scott turned towards where Derek was standing with Maddie moments before, he was going to start following them, but it was stopped when his arm was pinned down to the tree by an arrow. He looked up, shocked to see four people standing there, glaring.

"Take him," one said.

Maddie rushed at the men, taking them out one by one, the leader turned around, eyes wide while Derek rushed over to break off the arrow and taking Scott with him.

When the three wolves were far enough away, Derek let go of Scott, making him fall to the ground, Maddie came up beside him. Scott was back to his normal form, the wolf gone.

"Who are they?" Scott asked, gasping.

"Hunters, the kind that have been hunting us for centuries," Derek declared.

Scott was staring between the two, breathing heavily. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" Derek snapped, "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?"

"You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift, Scott," Maddie informed, standing in front of him with crossed arms.

"I don't want it," the younger boy growled.

Derek laughed, "You will," he declared, leaning down so that his face was at level with the young man. "And you're gonna need me if you want to learn to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now."

Scott stared at the two, he blinked, turning away from them, he was going to say something, to demand to know what the two wanted from him, why Derek would do this to him. But when he looked up, they were gone.


End file.
